criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Achilles' Heel
Achilles' Heel is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixth case of the game as well as the city of Clearford. It is also the sixth case to take place in Vocation City, a district based in Clearford. Plot Warren was glad that the player managed to work with Angel and solve a murder investigation together. As crime was more prevalent in the Russian side of Vocation City, Warren decided to partner the player with the forensic expert, Tristan Eagle seeing as how Angel is protecting her brother, Gale, from The Ladri. Tristan was stoked and wanted to patrol the replica of the Moscow Kremlin. Without hesitation, they went to the Kremlin and noticed that it was suspiciously empty. Before they knew it, the team had stumbled upon a dead body. The victim was a Russian photographer named Ack Killes, who had his heels and neck slit. Further autopsy conducted by Evelyn showed that Ack had his Achilles heels cut by a sharp object. The victim was rendered immobile which provided the killer with the perfect opportunity to slit Ack's throat. Tristan and the player flagged five suspects and identified their motives who include an international gambler named Dimitri Nestor (from Ace in the Hole) who despised the victim for being a member of The Ladri, the pregnant tourism director, Monique Halima, who defaced the victim's photos because she didn't want to retire by having the public know about her pregnancy until the baby arrives, an American photographer named Ross Taylor, who shared the same interests as the victim but wanted to win a photography contest, a garbage cleaner named Cecilia Murphy (from Trapped Like a Rat), who was threatened by the victim after she began spending her relief checks on alcohol which put her daughter, Althea, in a more difficult situation, and CEO Ryan Colvin, who exposed the victim as a member of The Ladri and attempted to steal the diamonds in the mine but failed due to the organization's quick efforts. Soon enough, the team gathered enough evidence to incriminate the killer to be Dimitri Nestor. He immediately admitted being the killer and a proud member of The Ladri. The leader of the criminal organization issued an execution order on Ack Killes for attempting to take more money than his original cut. Dimitri gladly wanted to kill Ack but he was slow on the organization's method of killing. Dimitri knew that he would have to torture Ack to make him suffer and die slowly but he decided to go against his organization's ways and kill him somewhat more quickly. He ambushed Ack at the replica of the Moscow Kremlin when it was empty and swiftly cut his Achilles heels to ensure that he wouldn't escape. From there, he used his hook to slice Ack's throat and tried to hide the evidence. At the trial, Dimitri explained that The Ladri helped him kickstart his gambling career and whenever he ran out of money to gamble, he would perform a job to gain some money and gamble again. The Honorable King cringed at the fact that Dimitri cut the victim's Achilles heels but found it funny that the victim's name was Ack Killes. Dimitri's despicable crime was grounds for a 30-year prison sentence. Shortly after the trial, Warren wanted the team to take another look at the diamond mine to find any traces of The Ladri. After investigating the mine, the team discovered a satchel and found files on The Ladri. Casey analyzed the files and reported to the team of his discoveries. The Ladri is a criminal organization specializing in stealing valuable goods and artifacts. It was founded two years prior to the events of the game and their very first heist was a bank robbery in which Samantha Fleming's bank was the victim. The team spoke to Ryan Colvin and asked him what he knew. The only thing he knew so far about The Ladri is that August Eastman is the leader's right-hand man. Spencer accompanied the player in tending to Cecilia Murphy's needs. She asked the player to look for one her relief checks she lost in the city sewers. They found a wet paper which was revealed to be the check. The team sent the check for analysis in which Casey was shocked to find out that Cecilia received a check from an offshore account. When questioned, Cecilia told the team to not worry about where she got her money from but thanked the player for their time. Spencer began to have a suspicious feeling that The Ladri paid her for one of their jobs, making him assume that she is a member. Warren began to get worried about The Ladri and wanted the player to put a stop to their criminal deeds as soon as possible. Abruptly, the player meets Olivia Winter, the wife of Warren and mother of Casey and Spencer. With the day coming to an end, Tristan was glad to have worked with the player in a murder investigation. Stats Victim * Ack Killes (He was rendered immobile then got his neck slit) Murder Weapon * Hook Killer * Dimitri Nestor Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect eats pelmeni *The suspect uses oud oil Appearance * The suspect has a bandage * The suspect wears a scarf Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect eats pelmeni *The suspect uses oud oil Appearance * The suspect wears a scarf Profile *The suspect eats pelmeni *The suspect uses oud oil Profile *The suspect drinks vodka Appearance * The suspect has a bandage * The suspect wears a scarf Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect eats pelmeni *The suspect uses oud oil Appearance * The suspect has a bandage Killer's Profile * The killer drinks vodka. * The killer eats pelmeni. * The killer uses oud oil. * The killer has a bandage. * The killer wears a scarf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Moscow Kremlin. (Clues: Victim's Body, Suitcase, Torn Photo) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks vodka) * Examine Suitcase. (Result: Money-filled Suitcase) * Examine Money-filled Suitcase. (Result: Note; New Suspect: Dimitri Nestor) * Question Dimitri Nestor about his meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Note found) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Sewers; New Crime Scene: The Sewers) * Investigate The Sewers. (Clues: Purse, Locked Camera, Victim's Watch; Prerequisite: Photo of Sewers restored) * Examine Purse. (Result: Tourism Badge; New Suspect: Monique Halima) * Ask Monique Halima about her purse in the sewers. (Prerequisite: Tourism Badge found) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera) * Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ross Taylor) * Ask Ross Taylor what his camera was doing in the sewers. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) * Examine Victim's Watch. (Result: Transparent Liquid) * Analyze Transparent Liquid. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats pelmeni) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Diamond Mine. (Clues: Broken Device, Torn Paper, Bloody Hook; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Compact Disc) * Analyze Compact Disc. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Cecilia Murphy) * Talk to Cecilia Murphy about her message. (Prerequisite: Compact Disc analyzed) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Contract; New Suspect: Ryan Colvin) * Ask Ryan Colvin about his offer to the victim. (Prerequisite: Contract restored) * Examine Bloody Hook. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Murder weapon identified: Hook; Evidence: Killer wears oud oil) * Investigate Sewer Conduit. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Rock Pile; Prerequisite: Talk to Cecilia) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Victim's Tablet) * Analyze Victim's Tablet. (09:00:00) * Speak to Ross Taylor about his rivalry with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Tablet analyzed) * Examine Rock Pile. (Result: Old Photograph) * Examine Old Photograph. (Result: Fingerprint) * Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Monique's Fingerprint) * Confront Monique Halima about tarnishing the victim's photos. (Prerequisite: Monique's Fingerprint identified) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Plaza Square. (Clue: Handkerchief; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Crystals) * Analyze Crystals. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer has a bandage) * Investigate Mine Cart. (Clues: Torn Picture, Locked Box; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Ask Cecilia Murphy why she's in the diamond mine. (Prerequisite: Mine Cart investigated) * Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Picture) * Analyze Picture. (09:00:00) * Interrogate Dimitri Nestor about his photo. (Prerequisite: Picture analyzed) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Execution Order) * Ask Ryan Colvin about the victim's execution order. (Prerequisite: Execution Order found) * Investigate Moscow Kremlin. (Clue: Victim's Measuring Tape; All suspects must be interrogated first) * Examine Victim's Measuring Tape. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a scarf) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Beg, Borrow, or Steal (6/10). (No stars) Beg, Borrow, or Steal (6/10) * Investigate Diamond Mine. (Clue: Satchel; Available after unlocking Beg, Borrow, or Steal 6/10) * Examine Satchel. (Result: Files) * Analyze Files. (09:00:00) * Quiz Ryan what he knows about The Ladri. (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Files analyzed) * See what is distressing Cecilia Murphy. (Available after unlocking Beg, Borrow, or Steal 6/10) * Investigate The Sewers. (Clues: Wet Paper, Torn Pieces of Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to Cecilia) * Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Check) * Analyze Check. (06:00:00) * Ask Cecilia where she got her check from. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Check analyzed) * Examine Torn Pieces of Paper. (Result: Photo of Kremlin) * Investigate Moscow Kremlin. (Clue: Trash Can; Prerequisite: Photo of Kremlin restored) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Yearbook) * Analyze Yearbook. (06:00:00) * Return the yearbook to Ross Taylor. (Reward: Warm Jacket, Toque; Prerequisite: Yearbook analyzed) * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Clearford